


Classic Tactics

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snarry100's prompt #558: Classic.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #558: Classic. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Classic Tactics

~

“And your romantic life?” Skeeter asks. 

Severus glares. “Satisfactory.” 

Skeeter titters. “Harry?” 

“How’s that your business?” asks Harry.

“My readers are curious.” Skeeter’s eyes narrow. “Is there a reason you’re not answering? Trouble in paradise, perhaps?” 

“Our romantic life’s brilliant,” Harry grits out. 

Skeeter licks her lips. “And the rumours?”

“What rumours?” Severus snaps.

“That you started your…affair illicitly while still in school?” 

“That’s it,” Severus declares, standing. 

Harry rests a hand on his arm and he settles. “Ours is the classic story of a heated relationship turning passionate during wartime conditions.” 

Skeeter’s smile is sharp. “So you say.” 

~

“Why’d we do that?” Harry groans after leaving the _Prophet_ offices. 

“It was Granger’s suggestion, as I recall. Something about calming the wizarding public.” 

“Hermione’s mad.” Harry sighs. “Skeeter’s article won’t be flattering. Her classic tactic is to portray me as pathetic and overrated.” 

“Perhaps we’re not giving her enough credit.”

“Skeeter?” 

Severus snorts. “ _Granger_. If your popularity wanes, we can quietly marry with no one the wiser.” 

Harry blinks. “Merlin, you’re right! By the time people realise we’re bonded, we’ll be on our honeymoon.”

“Classic bait and switch.” Severus hums. “We’re fortunate she’s on our side.”

Harry grins. “Definitely.”


End file.
